


Saltwatertaffy

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically an AU where Lila gets exposed. The end.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

At first, they were still good friends, although “Marinette, girl, Lila’s telling the truth!” and “No, she’s not, Alya, can’t you believe me?” dominated most of their conversations.  
Then they became more like friendly acquaintances.  
Then just classmates.  
Until one day people would hardly look her way, and if they did, it was a glare. Sometimes they would not-so-subtly try to trip her, and not-so-behind-her-back call her names.  
One day, after a nice long talk with Sabine, Marinette tried to be more friendly to them and see where that went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Girl. Tickets to Jagged Stones’ concert and to MDC’s fashion show! This is even better than the lame get-together we were going to have this Saturday!” Alya squealed.  
“Hey!”, protested Rose, who organized the “lame get-together”.  
Marinette walked in to chaos and many arms thrown around Lila.  
“Li-la! I cannot believe that you hooked us up with VIP tickets!”  
“Oh wait- they are? Omigod, thank you so much!”  
“Guys, it was nothing,” Lila beamed. “Just a little thank-you for being my friends.”  
Alya narrowed her eyes and leaned in. “You didn’t get tickets for you-know-who, right?”  
Lila didn’t respond. Although her “friends” were all pretty dumb, if Marinette actually got tickets from this mysterious benefactor, then this whole thing would turn into a train wreck.  
“You’ll see,” Lila finally whispered.  
Alya pouted, then gasped. “Wait wait wait wait. I gotta post this on the Ladyblog! I can already see the headline- Ladybug’s best friend donates VIP tickets for upcoming concert and fashion show-I’m gonna gain millions of followers!”  
Marinette rolled her eyes, walked to her seat, and sat down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later  
Alya sighed. “I still can’t believe that Damian Wayne proposed to you last night. I mean, you’re his fiancee, Jagged Stone’s honorary niece, Ladybug’s best friend, and you know a ton of celebrities. It’s so hard to wrap my head around."  
Lila smiled and started to unpack her lunch. The buzz of the cafeteria made it hard for others to eavesdrop. She still had to be careful.  
Marinette glared at the courtyard. Damian Wayne had proposed to someone last night, but it was her. 17 was an inconvenient time to be someone like her. A little while before, she told her parents she was Ladybug with Master Fu’s consent. She was a world-class designer, after all. And she was the one who actually knew a ton of celebrities. She picked up her phone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Damian❤️:  
Hey Angel, how’s it going?

Marinette(you):  
Well, now Lila has the class thinking  
she’s the one you’re engaged to.

Damian❤️:  
It’s going to be okay. Everyone  
here has your back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly, somebody jostled her arm. Marinette looked up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette(you)  
Thx. Gotta go😘

Damian❤️:  
K, see you later  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alya wrinkled her nose and glared. "Seriously? You really crossed the line this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared at her. “What do you mean?” Did Alya see who I was texting? She wondered.  
Alya snarled at her. “Trying to steal Lila’s ticket? Really?” She threw up her hands into the air. “You used to be a really nice girl. But now? She sighed and walked towards Lila and her posse, who were all glaring at her. It stung a little, but she was used to it. She would transition classes at the end of the school year, but in the meantime…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school  
“Marinette! Some… classmates are here to see you!” Sabine called.  
Marinette was hunched over her sketchbook, sketching out a scarf as Alya sauntered into her room. Alya slammed a hand on the table. “For the concert, I want an empire dress that ends a little above my knee with 3-inch slits on both sides. It can be like a sunset ombre, and I’ll pair it with my strappy heels.” She frowned. “Would it look better with my ankle boots instead?”  
Marinette said “Probably the strappy heels. I can have it ready by next Tuesday.”  
Alya frowned. “The concert is this weekend. Could you have it ready by then?”  
Marinette shook her head. “I already have a ton of orders. If you want yours to be done faster, you’re going to have to pay a fee.  
Alya sighed. “Come on, we’re friends,” she wheedled.  
“Half a year ago you guys told me we weren’t friends anymore. If you want it done by Saturday, then the total would be 399.99. By Tuesday it would be 329.99.  
Alya stared. “Since when did we have to pay?”  
“Since you guys stopped being my friends.” Marinette crossed her arms.  
Alya huffed. “I cannot believe you’re so selfish. You even act like you’re a world-class designer!” She stomped out of the room. “I can find a million people who would do this for me for free.”  
Marinette snorted and turned back to her sketch. Before Lila came, she would make clothes for them for free. But then they turned against her and she became a world-class designer and everything was- well, different. Now, she only had Kagami, Luka, and Aurore as friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Saturday at Alya’s house  
“Do you think I look okay?” Alya twisted and turned in the mirror. “Because that jerk, Marinette said I had to pay, now I have to wear this.” She wore a plain white tank top dress with a silver belt. It was at no means ugly, but compared to the outfits Marinette used to make for her, it was a downer. “I’m actually kinda regretful throwing those clothes away.”  
“Don’t be.” Lila fiddled with the clasp of a necklace. “The stuff she designed is trash.”  
“Didn’t she copy those from you?” Rose chirped.  
“Oh yeah!” Alya facepalmed. “She probably copied all the bad stuff. Like, her sense of style is going down the drain. Wait, not bad stuff, just, you know...”  
Lila quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, thanks for lending me this necklace. Even if the clasp is really trashy.  
Rose giggled. “Oh yeah, are you and Damian going to have an engagement party?”  
Lila stiffened. “Well, I’m still seventeen, so we probably aren’t. Guys, we’re going to be late!”  
Juleka nodded distractedly from a corner. “Did you get Marinette a ticket?”  
“Well… wait, guys, we’re actually going to be late.” She stood up and walked from the room quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people-  
> from now on I'm posting shorter chapters 
> 
> Also I know this chapter is kinda confusing and not very good
> 
> sorry about that

Marinette peeked through the curtain from backstage. Hundreds of thousands of fans crowded into the stadium, waving glow sticks and holding signs. "I didn't know there was going to be this many people," she said.

Penny chuckled. "I mean, this show's only for MDC, a extremely world-wide famous fashion designer and Jagged Stone, who, you know, is... also famous."

"That is one way to put it." She sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _This_ is what they call VIP treatment?" Alya stared at the small area sectioned off. "They can't just write VIP on a sign and slap it on here!"

Lila frowned. "I'm so sorry guys.. I didn't know that they had such low standards."

"It isn't too bad," Rose piped up hopefully. "I mean, we can probably go backstage, right?"

Lila forced on a smile. "Probably."

They marched up the stairs leading to the stage. and knocked on the door.

"This says staff only," Juleka said worryingly.

"We're VIP. Plus, Lila's Jagged Stone's honorary niece _and_ MDC's best friend." Alya scoffed.

"Yeah. Guys, so I kinda have to use the bathroom?" Lila squirmed a little. If they actually bumped into Jagged Stone or something, she would be in serious trouble."I'll just.."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Alya jogged after Lila.

"The show starts in 15 minutes!" Juleka called after them.

Just the, the door opened and someone familiar-looking walked out. Everyone turned around.

"Marinette?"


End file.
